


Enjoy the Show

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Just sit back and enjoy the show.”





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty two of kinktober. I chose to write for lapdance and corset. 
> 
> I have never written a lapdance before so my apologies if this is terrible.

“Honey.”

Saxa looked up from her phone and her jaw dropped as she took in what her girlfriend was wearing. Belesa had on a black and pink corset, pushing up her breasts and drawing Saxa’s attention towards them immediately. “Oh wow,” Saxa mumbled as Belesa walked closer.

“You like?”

Saxa nodded. “I like very much,” Saxa replied, setting her phone aside and sitting up a little straighter as she reached for Belesa.

Belesa stopped just before her and shook her head. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Saxa’s eyes widen for a moment before she was smiling and leaning back, legs spreading as Belesa touched them, while leaning in. She gave Saxa a gentle kiss before standing back up and slowly moving her hips. It was then that Saxa notice the music playing.

Her eyes ran down Belesa’s body. Besides the corset, she had on a black thong and garter belt. Saxa’s fingers itched to tear the items off her girlfriend’s body but resisted. Belesa would let her touch when she was ready.

Belesa turned around, shaking her butt and Saxa wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her close. The woman sat in Saxa’s lap and began to grind down, her body moving fluidly. Saxa couldn’t help moving her hands to the woman’s hips and thankfully, Belesa didn’t push them away.

Belesa leaned back and Saxa got a good view of her breasts, straining against the corset. She took Saxa’s hands and moved them up, Saxa’s fingers cupping her breasts. Belesa moaned softly, grinding down harder. “Would you like to see them?”

Saxa nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

Belesa turned her head enough for a quick kiss before she was out of Saxa’s lap again. She turned around and started to slowly undo the corset, still dancing to the soft music. Saxa bit her lip and groaned as the corset was pulled away, revealing her girlfriend’s boobs. 

Belesa smiled and straddled Saxa’s lap, grinding against her once more. “Go ahead, touch them.”

Saxa moved her hands up to cup them, fingers brushing against the nipples. Belesa moaned softly and kissed Saxa. “Enjoying yourself?”

Saxa nodded. “Very much.” She pressed a kiss to each breasts. “Beautiful.”

“So, want me to continue? Or shall we take this to the bedroom?”

Saxa groaned and kissed her. “I would very much like to take you to the bedroom right now,” She said, wrapping her arms around Belesa and standing up. Belesa wrapped her legs around Saxa’s waist and giggled softly as she was carried to the bedroom.


End file.
